Santa Claus
Santa Claus aka Saint Nichols, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle or simply Santa is a legendary, traditional figure of the Christmas, who's depicted to deliver presents to good children all across the world on the night of Christmas Eve and the early morning of Christmas Day. Santa has been said to have a naughty and nice list and will check it once in a while (normally twice) to see whose been good throughout the entire year. Those who were good are delivered exactly what they asked for, others might get a snippet of coal if they weren't as nice as they should've been. Santa has a sleigh in which holds storage for all of the presents as the sleigh is being pulled by 9 reindeer (most notably Rudolph who guides the whole pack with his bright, glowing nose). All year round, Santa and his many elves as well as Santa's beloved wife Mrs. Claus work tremendously hard to obtain children's letters and to manufacture their desires along all the way up near the north pole where Santa's workshop lays. In the ChuckGoofDuck trilogy, Santa has appeared twice (technically one time in 2015, but the holiday special is long gone now) one time in "Mickey & SpongeBob" for season 58, where Plankton snook into Santa's glorious workshop and tackled old Nicholas, stolen his reindeer, as well as putting him in enough misery that even he wouldn't be as jolly. Every year, Plankton has always complained about never getting any presents from the fat jolly man (obviously because he's a villain), thus Plankton believe that Santa never seemed to care much about him (understandably because he's a spoiled rotor who only cares about what he wants). However, later on in the special, Plankton learns the valuable meaning of Christmas and is given a miniature villainous flag from Santa, which finally cheers Plankton up. Santa also returned in the more recent Buddy Trope Christmas special which consisted of the same plot from last year except with a bit of a twist here and there. Plankton complains yet again about on how he never gets any presents and only coal from the main Kringle himself. Chuck E Cheese is tasked to deliver Plankton's letter to the postal office where Chuck E would meet up with Grover, bragging about how greedy and selfish Plankton is even telling Grover on how Plankton never gotten a present since he was born because he'd used to yank on his mother's antennas. Santa reads the letter, later finding out that it was Plankton who wrote it and instantly wrote back to him in a foolish manner. Plankton gets so peeved that he and Olaf venture out into the cold to rob the entire worship and to ruin Christmas. They tackle Santa (again like last year) and steal his reindeer, however the Buddy Trope later find out the devastating news that Santa is not going to be here on Christmas this year, but Mr. Krabs gets awfully suspicious. Meanwhile, Plankton is impostering St. Nick while giving every boy and girl coal leaving all of the presents for himself. Chuck E. reveals to his friends that he wrote the letter and delivered what he wrote to Santa which was something along the lines of "give me coal" instead of delivering Plankton's, for Chuck E was frustrated with the fact of having no presents. Chuck E then tries to find Plankton and winds up in the Buddy Trope's house, where he would later tell SpongeBob of what he had done. Once Plankton made it to the Buddy Trope's house, everyone eventually realize the truth and brutalized Plankton while SpongeBob and Chuck E travel to the north pole to rescue Santa. Chuck E, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and a few other bandmates meet up in the workshop as Santa is determined to defeat Plankton once and for all. Pankton and Mr. Krabs then have a dual at the north pole, in which Plankton would obviously be defeated, plus Santa rewards the gang with toys and goodies from a huge sack. Chuck E later admits to the big red guy himself and apologises for what he has done. Santa forgives him and Plankton as he gives Plankton a gift. A new pair of sunglasses that don't sadly fit Plankton. Voice Layne Collins - 2016-present Rowan Rodriguez - 2015 (Mall Santa from "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope") Facts about Santa Claus *One of his favourite treats that definitely spark up his energy for the big night would be a plate of fresh baked cookies and a glass of milk. *Auditions for the role of Santa in 2016 were a bit interesting. First off, Rowan was supposed to voice the jolly fat man, but couldn't find a decent enough voice for him anymore and decided to retain from voicing Santa again. Next, Chuck himself was supposed to voice Santa, but as stated beforehand, Chuck wasn't fit for voice acting and resigned from the offer. Then Dennis would audition, but was too busy to be able to record all of Santa's lines. Chuck was thinking to legally hire somebody for the role, but then realized that hadn't asked Layne yet, so he asked Layne and before he knew it, Layne was fit enough for the role. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Layne Category:Protagonists Category:2015 debuts Category:Characters voiced by Rowan